theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tecumseh (episode)
Tecumseh is the first episode of the first season of Rule of the Kestrels. It received a rating of 8.5. Synopsis On the planet of Rhaenos, a man named Tecumseh wages war upon a mysterious faction of warriors. In the midst of the conflict, several innocents are pulled into the fight. Plot Characters (In order of appearance) -Marius -Hannibal -The Commander -Arthur Kestrel -Emily Kestrel -Eileen Kestrel -Adrian Kestrel -Rollins -Lia Reception The reviews for the premiere were very positive. Many aspects, including the characters, designs, and story were praised. This episodes debuted the Rule of the Kestrels intro, which also was praised. The episode holds an overall score of 8.5. Trivia -There were a lot of different names I thought of for Arthur Kestrel's alter ego. I settled on Tecumseh as I thought it sounded cool and it was a nice contrast from some of the other names you'll hear about later -If you pay attention to the date each photo was taken, you can see how out of order this was filmed in. The whole intro with the bodies and Hannibal and Marius was added on much later. It originally just began with Tecumseh making a threatening video to his enemies that he broadcasts over all the televisions. But then I realized how little sense this made. A guy running a small and secret organization probably wouldn't want his disguise and slightly disguised voice to be household information. That and I didn't want to rip off Scar of the Law. The original scene was filmed though. -Several scenes were reshot as I figured out how to make better sets. (One of them was hilariously lame the first time I shot it) -In the restaurant, I accidentally put in an alien creature despite the fact there are only humans and no space travel in this series. As a a result, I had to crop several pics to make sure only humans were visible. -Most of the names of minor characters are people I know in real life. -Speaking of names, it took me a long time to decide on names of Adrian and Eileen. Their names started out as people I knew but I changed them a few times before I settled on these two. -Some of this episode was shot as a pilot with different character designs back in May of last year. I ended what I had filmed and shot it again with new character designs after Epitaph was over. -In the original version, Adrian didn't kill Lia. But as I was filming, I realized this was almost the exact same set up as when Revan let Haradian go in The Desperate Quest. I wanted Adrian to be different than Revan, and plus the danger wasn't over yet so yeah he killed her. -Like Adrian, Tecumseh was originally going to be more noble and good guy-ish. But as I developed what he was fighting against I decided to make him a bit more ambiguous. -Remember that guy with the shades? Yeah you'll see him again. -The guy who killed Tecumseh originally had a cool bad guy name. I decided not to use it in order to make him a bit more mysterious plus less stereotypical. -But the design of that guy is probably my favorite one I've ever made. (Srry Tecumseh) -There was originally going to more profanity in this episode and this one line that would make the armor guy about 1000x more creepy... But nah. -The intro thing will appear in every episode but it will eventually become different. -You probably noticed the nods to TLOA so I won't bother mentioning them. Category:Rule of the Kestrels Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premiere